Matingclan Warriors FanFic
by Adderstrike of Thunderclan
Summary: Matingclan! I'm taking OCs and Requests! Matingclan.. we'll switch from Whitestar's POV and some OCs. (wink wink) Your typical mating clan...until something happens.
1. Allegiance

Hey hey welcome to my first Matingclan stories!

Rated M!

Allegiances

Leader: Whitestar, a white she-cat with the tightest core around. She's secretly a virgin, but adopted her sister's kits after she died from giving birth to say they were hers, as a result nobody dares to rape her. Also has the sharpest claws around.

Deputy: Pineleap, a russian blue tom. Has a large member, usually can fuck for a long time. Eyes Whitestar like prey, tries to woo her a lot.

Warriors: Y'all can make them! Leave a review with description,name,etc.! thanks uwu

Queens: Rippleclaw, a black mottled she who _**LOVES**_ to fuck. She has 2 litters, expecting her third one now.

Kits: Russetkit, a ginger kit with bright green eyes and hates sex. He gets raped often by his denmate Blossomkit, for his amazingly _**huge**_ kit member.

Blossomkit, a white she cat with ginger patches on her back. She's in love with Russetkit, and rapes him twice a day.

happy reading! make ocs PLEASE! READY, SET, REVIEW!

~Adderstrike


	2. She's a virgin!

**Whitestar's**** POV**

Whitestar padded into the camp clearing. It was a sunny day in greenleaf, and the clearing smelled of cum. Whitestar wrinkled her nose as some of it was beginning to heat up and smell sour. ``_Someone should clean that smell up..`` _she thought. Pineleap padded up to Whitestar and brushed his pelt against hers. Whitestar purred. She loved Pineleap, and he loved her. They had never mated before, as Whitestar was scared to mate. She was still a virgin, but had taken her sister's kits and said they were hers to avoid getting raped. Her sister died during her pregnancy.

"Whitestar. Would you like to go hunting with me?" Pineleap mewed. His amber eyes glinted in the sun, and he smiled. He wasn't usually a gentle kit, and rough around other she-cats. Many were jealous and confused why he took a liking in Whitestar, but it was quite obvious. Whitestar was a pretty she-cat, seductive, and had a tight core as rumors had it.

"Of course! Let's go toward the stream to hunt. I hear there are some nice, fat water voles there." With a wave of her tail, she led the deputy out of the camp. Whitestar let Goldenflame control the camp while Pineleap and she were out hunting together.

**When They Arrived by The Stream (Third Person Omniscient)**

"We're here!" Whitestar meowed. She instantly spotted a fat vole and went down in her hunting crouch, and not knowing, exposing her hot, wet, dripping core. Instantly, lust crept into Pineleap's eyes, and he took this chance to fuck his lover and leader. Sneaking up on her, he pounced onto Whitestar.

"Wh-WHa-What the-?! Pineleap?"

"That's right, Whitestar. Finally, finally, I get to see and fuck your little tight core. Let's see if those rumors are true."

**Pineleap's POV**

"Let me lick." Pineleap mewed after he and Whitestar had settled inside a small cave and covered the entrance with moss. The only light came from a small crack in the top of the cave. Pineleap was gently pawing at Whitestar's wet core, earning him a moan from the pretty she-cat.

"W-wait!" The other cat mewed.

Pineleap frowned. "Wait? Are you scared I'll fuck you hard? I'm sure I can go gentle on you if you begged for it, love."

"N-No...Listen, Pineleap, I-I'm a virgin." The words were choked out of Whitestar.

Pineleap gasped. "You are? Whose kits are those then?"

"I'll tell you later...but _please_ fuck me now! I want you in me!"

Of course, Whitestar. You're my leader after all...I only obey you." He stuck a paw in her folds, then took it out. He stuck his tongue in, licking her she-cat juices that were leaking out. After cleaning the outside part of her core, he pushed his muzzle deeper in, exploring.

"Wait! Wait! Don't break my border yet! I want the first shot.." Whitestar pleaded.

Pineleap grunted his he took his glistening muzzle out, wet from her juices. "Whatever."

Whitestar batted her eyes at him. "You'll have my whole core after this, master. You can make me yours." She began rubbing her paws on Pineleap's balls, and he moaned in delight. ``_She's a virgin and she's good at this! Unbelievable...whatever, She'll be my mate after this! Oh yes!`` _He sighed in ecstasy as her rubbing began to grow my vigorous...

_**More next time! Please review if you have any suggestions! Read "Allegiances" to know how to request your own OC warrior! Thanks,**_

~Adderstrike


	3. All In a Day's Worth of Cum

_**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2 (3)! Comment your characters uwu I'm accepting 5 warrior OCs, 1 kit, 1 queen, and an elder. Thanks! Let us get on with the story...(whitestar pov now)**_

"You like this?" Whitestar asked Pineleap, smirking. Pineleap was moaning, as Whitestar kept rubbing his balls, coaxing his member out of it's sheath.

"Oh yes, give me that pussy already!" Pineleap mewed, as a moan escaped his mouth.

_**(Switching to first person Whitestar POV)**_

I watched as Pineleap's dick grew longer, and longer, until it reached it's full length. You shook your head in wonder, and lowered yourself 'til you your eyes were in front of Pineleap's member. He laughed.

"You want this dick? You want to suck it?"

"Yes, daddy, please!" You'd moan, as the musky smell of his dick wafted towards your nose.

"Then call me master."

"Yes, master! Give me that dick now! Please!" You wailed like a lost kit for his dick, surprising yourself in your mind.

He pushed his member into your mouth, and you happily sucked on it. Soon, you found yourself lifting his member up, and you, sitting up, bobbing your head up and down rhythmically to force his member more down your throat. The barbs scraped against your throat's walls, but you were too much in love-lust to care.

You brought his dick back into your mouth where just the half/front of it was in your mouth.

"I'm going to cum soon..." Pineleap warned.

You just batted your eyes at him, and swirled your tongue-tip around the hard tip of his dick.

"Oh yes, Whitestar! That's the spot!"

You'd laugh, and spit his dick out, teasingly.

"Can I stick this in your sexy core now?" He'd ask you.

"Sure..." You replied.

_**You got into position. Pineleap mounted you, and his dick was now right outside your core, circling it.(third person)**_

"Put that dick in, _now._" Whitestar ordered Pineleap.

"Ok, ok, jesus christ!"

Pineleap thrust in, and broke her barrier with one swift thrust. Whitestar screamed in pain, as his barbed dick into her tight pussy. "Ahh, Ahh!Whitestar, you're SO tight!" Whitestar was crying, tears streaming down her face as blood spilled out of her core. Suddenly, pain washed away, replaced by pleasure. "Oh yes! YES! THAT'S THE SP-SPOOTTTTT!"

Soon, they both cummed, rivers of white flowing out. They panted.

"We should do this again..." Whitestar murmured.

They walked out the cave, leaving their cum in the cave to blend together. They padded back to camp, tails entwined.

_**Well, well! My first actual "lemony" thing. Enjoy, and review for your OC! You may PM me it if you want too!**_

_**~Adderstrike**_


	4. Two New Paws Have Entered The World

_**This story takes place a moon after the last chapter. Whitestar and Pineleap are official mates, Whitestar told the truth about her 'kits" and now she's in the nursery, about to have her real kits!**__ Enjoy._

"Aughhh!" Whitestar grumbled, as pain rippled through her belly. Pineleap licked her head, comforting her. The medicine cat was by her side, urging her on. "You can do this!"

**No details, I'm not good with that, XD**

Two perfect kits lay in the soft moss nest, suckling on Whitestar for milk.

"The white one with blue eyes will be called...Lakekit..And the blueish grayish one-the one that looks like you, Pineleap, can be called..Cinderkit."

"Those are great names!" Pineleap purred.

_**Skip to when they become apprentices...**_

"Cinderkit and Lakekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw and Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw, your mentor will be Littleriver, and Lakepaw's mentor will be Goldenflame. I hope Goldenflame and Littleriver will pass down all they know on to you."

This was short, I'm sorry. I have school projects to work on, so again, I'm sorry. I'll update whenever I can, and please make characters in the review section!Thanks from,

~Adderstrike


End file.
